A Dream Throughout
by Chris2
Summary: My first romance story. It's also (somewhat) a songfic. If I put anything else, I'll spoil you, so please read and review!


_Author's Note:_ This story takes place in the future where Ash and Misty are about 21 or so. For the purpose of my stories, Ash started his pokemon training at 12. 10 is just too young IMO.

  


**A Dream Throughout**  
by Chris Robinson

Ash, on the verge of winning the Pokemon League, was engaged in battle with rival-turned-friend Gary Oak. Misty, Brock, and Tracey sat in the front row of the moonlit stadium as Mrs. Deliah Ketchum and Prof. Samuel Oak sat behind them, one row back. Ash and Gary were down to their final pokemon, Pikachu and Eevee respectively, both were all but spent.

Ash removed his Official League Cap to run his hand through his never-manageable short black hair. The attempt to keep a few strands out of his brown eyes failed and he purposely replaced the hat backwards. "Come on, Pikachu!" he said in a voice that was still high-pitched, at least for his age. "Agility!" Pikachu ran towards the eevee carefully dodging left and right.

"Eevee! Reflect now!" Gary called. The young eevee stood its ground, creating the semitransparent force field for protection.

"Pikachu, Tackle!" Pikachu continued up to his opponent before ramming the shield, shoulder first. The attack pushed Eevee back into the air as Pikachu landed on the ground, trying hard to stay up. Eevee flipped and landed on its feet.

"You got 'em Eevee! Take Down!" Eevee ran forward, ears back and head down.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Standing ready, Pikachu waited as the eevee approached. Right before Eevee touched him, the able Pikachu dodged to the right. Using all the power he had left, he hit into his opponent's side, bowling it over.

Gary watched with shock as Eevee hit the ground. "Eevee!" It attempted to get up, but the pain suffered was to great, and it fell back down.

The judge raised a flag. "Eevee is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" He pointed the flag at Ash. "Victory goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

Everyone in the stadium flew to their feet, cheering wildly for the battle-favorite. Unable to control his happiness, Ash ran up to Pikachu, falling into a well timed catch/hug. "You did great Pikachu," he said with a slight sniffle. His heart overflowed. "Thank you..." He trembled. He finally achieved his dream... and he knew why.

Gary knelt, cradling his eevee. "You did very well, Eevee," he said infinitely sincere. He pet its head. "Your parents will be so proud of you."

Ash looked up into the stands and smiled at Misty. Seeing her there in the crowd, smiling back with the faintest hint of tears, he made up his mind. In all the time they've known each other, Ash finally gained the courage to do what he's wanted to do for years. The night they got back home, he would ask her.

* * *

The sun shone bright and hot the next day. Due to the brightness, Ash covered his eyes with black sunglasses during his trip out in Pokemon League Village. They also doubled as a partial disguise to help keep pesky fans away. Not that he didn't mind them, but he didn't want to be bothered on this particular outing. Arriving at the shop he wanted, he pushed the door open, which hit a bell inside ringing an announcement of his presence.

About ten minutes later, he left the shop, watching carefully for anyone out to find him. He nudged Pikachu out of hiding in his jacket. He opened a small black box, showing the contents to his pokemon. "What do you think, Pikachu? Think she'll like it?"

"Pikaa..." he gasped quietly, not removing his gaze from the object.

"Yeah," Ash responded at his approval.

* * *

After a full day of interviews, crazy fan mobs, and more interviews, Ash finally got back to the cabin he stayed at that night. Still dressed, he sat on his bed, which just happened to be next to Misty's, with her in it sleeping soundly. He couldn't help smiling at her. Tomorrow they'd get back home and he'd pop the question to her that night.

~One more day...~ he thought. He looked at the box he bought earlier. But then, something entered his mind. What if she _didn't_ love him? Sure, he'd been attracted to her ever since they met nearly ten years ago(at least, as much as a twelve year old could, anyway), and these past few years there's been this 'unspoken love' between the two. Everybody's commented on it and, on occasion, even joked about it. But they never have kissed, said 'I love you' or even 'I _really_ like you'.

But that was ultimately water under the bridge. _Of course_ she loved him. Even at the beginning of his pokemon journey, he could feel this aura radiating from her, driving him to do better. Over the years, it got stronger, and he became better. After his 'failure' at the Indigo League(being in the top sixteen out of over two hundred is no small feat), he went on to win the Orange League, battle in the Johto League and again in the Indigo League. It all culminated into yesterday, when Misty finally pushed him past Gary and into the spot of Pokemon League Champion.

He stood up, placed the box in his pocket, and strapped on his backpack. He reached for the doorknob when, "Ash?" Misty awoke.

He turned back to her. "Yeah?" he whispered.

She sat up. "Where are you going?" Oh god, why does she have to look so beautiful?

"I was gonna start heading home." Her confusion showed, so he sat down on the bed, next to her. "If I start walking now, I should make it there the same time as you, Mom, and the others. You know I don't like riding cars, walking's better. Besides, it'll help keep the mobs out of my hair."

She felt the strands of hair poking between his eyes. "I don't think much _stays out_ of your hair," she giggled.

Ash smiled. He grabbed her hand gently, holding it between both of his. "Yeah well, I better get going. Don't want you to beat me home." He got up, opened the door, and stepped through it.

"I've beaten you at everything else..." She layed back down.

"Goodnight, Misty..." He closed the door.

* * *

The next day, as Ash walked up to his house, he and Pikachu noticed that Misty had not gotten there yet. Great, he knew that shortcut straight between Route 22 and Pallet would give him some time over them. He walked home and set his backpack down on the porch. Then he stared at the door, realizing something.

~Maybe I should've asked Mom for the spare key...~ Oh well, it wasn't _too_ hot today. He sat on the steps and pulled out that box. Both he and Pikachu watched it with great anticipation. In less than a day...

Pikachu was just as excited as Ash. It wasn't even a full year after they started traveling together that Ash revealed to him that he 'kind of' liked her. Though he made it very clear at that point that he did _not_ love her, it was a little over a year after that, that he accepted the possibility that he actually might. Once Pikachu heard him say that, he knew it would only be a matter of time, and he was right. Not even a month later, Ash said, "I _do_ love her, Pikachu..." Though, until tonight, was unable to tell her the same.

A car horn took them away from their train of thought. Ash quickly pocketed the box and looked down the road. Gary drove up in his red convertible, carrying his mother, Brock, Tracey, the professor... and Misty. But looking at her distressed him. Was she upset? Her expression was not the same gleeful one from last night. Well, he was sure tonight would change that. "Hey, Ash!" Tracey yelled out, waving.

"Hey guys!" he responded, returning the wave. Gary stopped in front of the house, letting everyone off except the professor, Tracey, and himself. Ash leaned on driver's door. "So, you guys are coming back later, right? Don't forget about the party."

"Of course we are," Gary responded. "Wouldn't miss it, even if it is for a loser." They smirked at each other. "See ya later, Ash." Ash stood up straight, letting them drive off.

* * *

The party was a blast. Though it was a private celebration, Ash insisted that some friends attend, namely Richie, Duplica, and Suzie. He knew Brock would have no objections with Suzie, Richie was the only one who ever beat him in league competition, but they were friends nonetheless, and Duplica... she's just fun to have at parties. Free entertainment. Out in the moonlit night, a certain large, purple pokemon with psychic powers sat on the roof, concentrating on the inside quite intently.

Inside, Ash looked out the window. He was getting nervous, afraid he might change his mind before asking Misty. He sighed. ~Now would be as good a time as any,~ he figured. He looked around for Misty, but couldn't seem find her. "Hey, Mom?" he went to her. "Where's Misty?"

"I think I saw her head to your room," she answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he lied.

* * *

Over in Ash's room, Misty sat on a chair staring out the window. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. It's been almost ten years. Sure he's only had the opportunity these past few, but why? Why hasn't he asked yet? Maybe... maybe he didn't want to ask. It was the thought that constantly passed through her mind.

A knock at the door made her open her eyes and turn. She brushed the tear away. "Come in."

The door opened and Ash walked in. "Misty, you okay?"

She sighed. It would be hard, but she had to at least tell him what she was going to do. "Ash, I..." Misty choked. "I've decided something." She stood up and faced him. "I'm going to go back to Cerulean City."

Ash's heart skipped a beat. "You're... going to come back, right?"

"No Ash, I'm not." His heart fell. "I can't stay here knowing that... that..." She trailed off. "I'm going to leave tonight."

"_Tonight?_"

"Yes," she nodded. Her eyes lined with tears. She wanted so badly to kiss him right there, but what came out was, "_I'm sorry!_" She ran out of the room as the tears flew from her face. Ash's mouth hung open as his heart crashed through the floor.

Outside, the front door flung open before Misty ran out, crying profusely. She followed the road that would eventually lead her back home, to Cerulean. From the roof, the pokemon watched her run away, as a single tear fell from his eye.

Telling the party guests was probably the hardest thing Ash had to do. They were as shocked as he was, but Pikachu moreso. Things were going so well, then the night he was to ask, she runs out, probably never to be seen again. Bad things like this shouldn't happen to people like him. Whenever anybody asked how he felt, Ash would just say, "I'm fine. It's not like we were in love, anyway." It was the biggest lie of his life, and they knew it.

* * *

A few days passed and Ash still wouldn't open up to anyone. He would either be in his room or outside with Pikachu 'training' as he said. Everyone knew him better than that. If he was out 'training', then Misty was out there too, and she wasn't. All attempts to contact her at the Cerulean Gym resulted in one of her sisters saying, "She, like, says she's busy right now."

Tracey was over this particular day, after another failed attempt to contact her or talk to him. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He got on the phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" a female said. The video came on. "Oh, it's you..." she said, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Look, I was wondering if you guys could come over here."

"Why?" a deep male voice asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but we really need your help... with Ash."

There was some murmuring on the other end. Then finally, a response came. "We'll be right dere," a third voice said.

* * *

Later that day, Tracey waited inside by the front door. He paced back and forth waiting for his 'guests' to arrive. They should be here by now, they don't live _that_ far away. He was about to go call again when a knock came from the door. He opened it up.

"Great, you made it," he said relieved.

On the other side of the door stood Jessie, James, and Meowth, the former two in plain clothes. "Of course, you said you needed help with the twerp," Jessie said. Tracey broke a small giggle. They never did call any of them by their names, save Pikachu. It was basically a running gag to them now.

James came up, curious. "What's wrong?"

Tracey went somber. "Well, the other day when we had Ash's victory party, he went to have a talk with Misty."

"Yeah, we're really sorry we couldn't make it," Jessie lost herself in James' eyes. "But it was our honeymoon."

"Yeah well, anyway, Misty later ran out, crying." They snapped back to reality. "Ash said she wanted to go back home." Jessie and James looked worriedly at each other. "And when we asked him about it, he keeps saying he's fine."

Meowth crossed his arms. "Well I don't buy dat for a second."

"None of us do, but that's why we need your help. Maybe you could get him to talk about it."

* * *

Ash layed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Pikachu faithfully stayed by his master, though not knowing what he could possibly do. Ash did everything he could to keep from crying, but if he didn't do something soon, his heart would blow.

"Why did she do it, Pikachu?" Pikachu looked up. "We were together for almost ten years, then a few minutes before I would've asked, she left. Why? Why doesn't she love me?"

"Pikachuu..."

There was a knock at the door and Ash, along with his heart, shot up. Misty...?! "Who is it?" The door opened and the former troublesome-trio walked in. His heart sank again.

"Hi," Jessie began. "We heard you ran into a little bit of bad luck."

Ash tried smiling. "Nah, I'm ok." More lies.

Meowth jumped onto his bed. "Stop lyin'." Ash glared at him. Who was he to say he was lying? "Look kid, we know how you two feel about each ada."

Ash didn't want to hear this again. He flung himself back down facing the wall. "No you don't," he grumbled.

"Yes we do," Jessie said, a bit annoyed but surprisingly calm for her. "You love her, but for whatever reason, you let her walk right out that door."

He cringed. "There's no way you can know how I feel," he growled, mainly to himself.

Jessie grabbed James' hand. "Yes, we know how you feel... because, it's how we feel." Ash slowly turned around. "It's something we noticed not long after we started following you as Team Rocket." Not that those were particularly pleasant memories, but it seemed to get the point across. She brought their hands up. "And now, we're positive of what you two felt, whether you admit it or not."

James spoke up. "I'm _sure_ she'll give you the answer you want if you just tell her." He looked to his wife. "You two are supposed to be together, just like we are."

A tear came from Ash's eye. "Then why did she leave?"

Jessie sighed. "We don't have _all_ the answers, kid," she stated calmly. "But we told you what we know." They started towards the door. "It would be a shame if you don't even try." They left and closed the door.

Were they right? Does she actually love him? If she did, then why did she go? Why didn't she say anything? _Why wasn't she here?_ It wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to be what happened.

o/` 'Never Had a Dream Come True' by S Club 7 o/`

Everbody's got something,  
they had to leave behind.  
Only 'gret from yesterday,  
that just seems to grow with time.  
~Why _did_ I just let her go?~

There's no use looking back or wonderin',  
how it could be now or might've been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.  
~If she loved me, she would've stayed...~

_I never had a dream come true,  
'til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I moved on,  
you'll always be my baby._  
~But I love her,~

_I never found the words to say,  
you're the one I think about each day.  
And I know no matter where that takes me to,  
a part of me will always be..._ with you.  
~And I always will.~

Somewhere in my memory,  
I lost a sense of time.  
And so my road can never be,  
'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind.  
~Maybe I should've asked sooner.~

There's no use lookin' back or wonderin',  
how it should be now or might've been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.  
~Would she feel the same way?~

_I never had a dream come true,  
'til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I moved on,  
you'll always be my baby._  
~How could _they_ know I love her?~

_I never found the words to say,  
you're the one I think about each day.  
And I know no matter where that takes me to,  
a part of me will always be..._  
~It's so easy to notice.~

You'll always be the dream that fills my head,  
yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby.  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.  
~She's always on my mind...~

There's no use lookin' back or wonderin',  
because love is a strange and funny thing.  
No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye.  
~_Why can't I forget her?_~

_I never had a dream come true,  
'til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I moved on,  
you'll always be my baby._  
~Because I'm in love with her.~

_I never found the words to say,  
you're the one I think about each day.  
And I know no matter where that takes me to,  
a part of me will always be..._  
~That'll never change.~

A part of me will always be... with you.  
~Ever...~

o/` ------ o/`

No matter how much Ash tried to convince himself otherwise, his mind repeated. He loved Misty. It's something that's been a fact for years. How could he just let her walk out? Wasn't love supposed to keep people together? Her feelings might be a mystery to him right now, but he can't go on this way... Not without letting her know how he felt.

"Ash!" Tracey called out urgently from the living room. "Come here!"

Ash sat up, glaring at the door. He didn't want to bother with the others. He had a mission now. He jumped to the floor and grabbed his backpack. He was going to see Misty, and by god, if he had to walk all the way to Cerulean City, so be it. "Let's go, Pikachu," he said. He opened the window as someone knocked on his door.

He looked back, his mind scorning them. _Don't they get it?_ They won! He was going to see her... if for the last time. He stomped over to the door and flung it open, then nearly fainted.

With his backpack finding its own spot on the floor, he tried speaking. "M- Mi-...?!" His mouth no longer worked as before, but indeed, Misty stood before him, her face just as solemn as he's sure he'd been.

"Ash, I had to come to tell you something," she started, turning her head to the floor. "You might not feel the same way, but I have to tell you this..." His pulse quickened as she looked up. She forced the words out. "...I love you."

Words couldn't describe the feelings pouring into him at that moment. She loved him. She _loved_ him. _She loved him. Misty loved Ash!_ She continued slowly, "Well... I-I guess, then... Goodbye." She turned around and started walking away.

Ash's mind hadn't begun processing these new actions yet. _She loved him! He knew it! She loved him! She... She's walking away from him!_ Ash darted after her. Not again... He would _not_ let this happen again. "Misty! Wait!" She stopped on the inside of the front door as he reached her. He calmed down and gazed lovingly in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." He brought his hands up onto her shoulders. "And I want to say something too..." Getting ideas of where he was going with this, her breathing paced up. "...I love you, too."

While letting a smile emerge, she began tearing. Even if she wanted to stop herself, nothing could've kept her from jumping into his arms, just as she did. Ash returned the hug, rubbing the side of his head against hers. They soon released, only to seconds later lean in and gently brush their lips together in a tender kiss. They pulled each other in tightly, pushing their mouths closer.

Pikachu and Tracey just watched. Ash and Misty went through all that, because neither of them had the courage to say three short words. But once one of them did, the result was far from the pain either of them feared. Love is definitely one fickle thing, but it's always best when it's true.

Despite the feelings of the moment, Ash pulled his head back to speak. He set his forehead lightly against Misty's. "How did you get here?" he asked through tears and sniffs. "The guys called only a few hours ago, and you were still home." Not that he wasn't grateful and wanted to push the envelope, but he forced another question out. "And what made you change your mind?"

She smiled more as a giggle broke through her crying. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." That was good enough for him. They again went into a hug. Ash lifted his head and saw out the door of his house, possibly finding the answer he was looking for. A few yards out the door, stood Mewtwo. He had his arms crossed with a smile across his face as he looked on at the pair.

Ash broke out a laugh as he lifted her up and spun her around so his back ended up at the door. He took a step back in preparation for what he was going to do next. He took one hand away and put it in his pocket. "I have one more question I need to ask..." Then in one smooth motion, he pulled out the black box out from his pocket, went down on one knee, and opened it up, showing her what was inside. "Will you marry me?"

Misty gasped in air as her eyes befell the stunning sight. Before her was the most exquisite sapphire-blue diamond set in the sharpest gold ring she had ever seen. But the best part was, it was being held by Ash, the one she loved, as he asked for her hand in marriage. Her mind was wiped clean, save for one thought, which she vocalized. "Yes... Of course I'll marry you, Ash Ketchum!"

Their hearts screamed with joy, creating extra tears for the both of them. Ash stood up, placing the cerulean ring on his wife-to-be's finger. Then they returned to the embrace just as before, and just like earlier, it ended a moment later as they brought their lips together for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Some(Gary) thought this was all a bit abrupt, thinking Ash or Misty should take a while to think about it. Not that time made a difference. They felt like they should've been engaged years ago, but situations made things go a little differently. But there again, to Ash it was water under the bridge, the problem swept away at a moment's notice. The wedding took place the following week, and it went off without a hitch. Well, depending on how you look at it...

As the priest spoke the written words, Ash and Misty lost themselves in each other's eyes. This was their moment, and they wouldn't let it go until the last second possible. Neither listened as the priest finished speaking, awaiting Misty to say her part. With the numerous times this scene had played through in her head, she knew exactly what to do and what words to say.

"I do," she said in the most sincerest way possible.

Then he turned to Ash, again speaking words that neither heard. When he finished, Ash instinctively spoke. "I do."

The priest smiled at the two. The couple wouldn't miss these next words for the world. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And that Ash did, without hesitation. A moment passed before they finally broke it off, looking to the crowd of people with the biggest smiles their faces would allow. "And I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum!" With that, the place erupted in applause.

After about ten pounds of rice found it's way into Ash's tuxedo and Misty's gown, along with a thousand camera flashes, the newlyweds made their way to the awaiting transportation. One would've expected a stretch limousine or something similar, but that was not to be at a wedding of this magnitude.

Before them was the most aesthetically beautiful bird humankind had known, the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh. The glee on its face just as evident as everyone else's. Ash jumped on first, then leaned down to pull Misty up in front of him. As the two carefully held on, the pokemon stretched upand held out its wings in preparation for flight. In doing so, everyone witnessed first hand as this bird's beauty made this day all the more special. After a couple flaps, Ho-Oh made its way into the sky.

The perfect day, the perfect girl, and the perfect moment... but something felt out of place. A small insignificant thing, probably, but Ash decided make this moment as complete as possible. "You know, Misty," he said into her ear with one of his playful grins. She looked back, still with that smile. "I _really_ like you..."

She smirked. "You know what, Ash Ketchum?" She grabbed under his chin, staring into his eyes. "I _really_ like you, too." They synchronously moved in for one more elongated kiss.

Life couldn't be better. A definitely feeling of accomplishment had entered both their lives, though both pokemon trainers knew this was just the start of what would be a wonderful life. Misty abruptly stopped the kiss and gave one of _her_ playful looks. "So, Ash... When are you gonna get me my bike?"


End file.
